Love Drunk
by Is-there-somewhere-x
Summary: Rita spends the night at Connie's and discovers a few surprising things about her boss.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just little idea I had a while ago which I thought would be cute! I'm well aware it would probably never happen on the show, but it's fanfiction after all! Let me know what you think and if I should carry it on :) xxx**

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Rita asked eagerly as she hopped into the passenger seat of Connie's sleek Mercedes.

"I honestly don't care, as long as we don't have to go anywhere to do it," Connie replied. For starters, she was exhausted, not to mention that she had heard about how wild Rita's nights out could become. Getting arrested for a second time was not something that she wanted to happen. Staying in sounded like a much better plan.

"How about we put a film on and have a night in then?" Rita suggested.

"if that's what you want "

Connie had barely put her foot down before Rita started fiddling around with her bag, then her phone, and finally the radio. It wouldn't be wrong to compare her to a very excitable puppy at times, Connie thought with a smile.

The pair had been working alongside each other for well over a year without really getting to know each other, but only recently had they become friends. Well, 'friends' was how they appeared to their colleagues, but they both knew it was getting more serious by the minute. In fact, only last night the pair had become quite drunk in Connie's office and before they knew it, they had kissed. Eventually it would get out, but they had agreed to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"What are you smiling about?" Rita inquired, noticing the change in Connie's expression.

"I was just wondering if you ever sit still,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't stopped since we got in the car!"

"I suppose I like to keep myself busy,"

"Fair enough."

The rest of the journey was fairly quiet, with only the sound of the radio playing faintly in the background.

Rita practically leaped out of the car, when they arrived at Connie's house, very excited to be spending the night.

"I'm really beginning to think that there something extra in your tea this morning," Connie teased

"As if!" Rita exclaimed.

"I'm excited that's all!" She replied, but deep inside she knew it was more nerves than excitement. After all, Connie wouldn't let just anyone into her house.

Well, it was too late to go back now, as Connie had unlocked the door. The inside was just as Rita expected, immaculate, everything ordered neatly. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen.

And this was just the hallway. Let's hope Connie doesn't want to see my flat, Rita thought, imagining the mess that would have to be cleared up before she could even think about letting Connie in.

"Are you planning on standing there all night?" Connie's voice snapped Rita out of her thoughts.

"How about you go and choose a film while I get some food prepared?" She continued when Rita still didn't reply.

"Right, sure,"

Rita ventured into was the living room. Again, she was not surprised at the appearance of the room - it was lovely, certainly very cosy and to her surprise a warm feel to it, quite the opposite to the Connie she knew from work. However she was surprised at the sentimental value of the room, pictures of family and friends covering the walls.

She found the DVD collection and started to go through it.

"Boring, boring, even more boring, I'd definitely fall asleep during that one, boring, don't even want to know what that one is!" Rita said, discounting practically half of the DVDs in the cabinet.

She continued to flick through them until she came across one that caught her eye. Connie owns this?! Maybe there was more to the 'Ice Queen' than meets the eye.

"How do you fancy a bit of 'Titanic', Connie?" Rita called to Connie, who was busy in the kitchen.

Even though no one could see her, Connie blushed slightly. She would never admit it but 'Titanic' was definitely one of her favourite films. It did seem an unlikely choice for someone like her but it was somewhat of a guilty pleasure.

An hour had passed before the food was ready. Rita hadn't come in once, which Connie thought was quite unusual, after noticing how jumpy she had been in the car earlier.

Soon enough, she discovered the reason that Rita had been so quiet. She was fast asleep on the sofa! Connie's first thought was that this would make a great picture to embarrass Rita with in the future, but if she didn't wake Rita now the food would almost certainly go cold.

"Rita.." She whispered, gently shaking her. When she didn't stir, Connie shook her a bit harder and it did the trick.

"Someone's had a long day!" Connie remarked, smirking when the realization that she had fallen asleep hit Rita.

"You had better still be awake when I come back in,"

"There will be food," she added.

Rita perked up, seeming all the more awake at the mention of food.

Connie returned seconds later carrying what looked like a mountain of food. It was steaming and smelt delicious.

"Wow, Connie, I didnt know you could cook," she remarked

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sister Freeman,"

"Did you actually just say that?"

"Yes I did, now don't push your luck or you won't be getting any of this!"

Rita was surprised at the way Connie was joking around with her. This definitely wasn't her usual behaviour. Then again, this was Connie outside of work. Maybe she was different once she took off her sky high Louboutins.

"Come on then, it will go cold if you don't eat it!"

"Fine then," Rita replied, taking a plate and her share of the food, whilst Connie put on the film.

Two hours, and 2 bottles of wine later, Rita was stuffed full and more than likely a little drunk too. Connie's cooking was absolutely amazing, in fact, Rita didn't think she'd tasted anything like it before.

"I reckon if I eat any more I'll burst!" Rita announced.

She got no reply from Connie. In fact, she hadn't heard a single word from her companion since the film had started.

Just as she was thinking this, she thought she could hear some faint sniffing coming from Connie's direction. Surely not..

"Connie... Are you crying?"

When there was no reply, she shuffled a little closer to Connie.

"Oh my God, you are, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not!" She replied, trying rather too obviously to wipe her eyes.

"Yes you are! Look, you've just gone and smudged your makeup as well!"

"Oh shit, I have!" She exclaimed, looking in the mirror and noticing the smudges around her eyes.

"So you were crying then..."

Connie just rolled her eyes before going to the bathroom to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's only been about a year since I wrote this but I've just had a random burst of inspiration for it after last night's episode even though Connie wasn't even in it! I can't even remember if this was where I wanted it to go when I originally wrote it but ah well, I like it. But that's all I shall say for now - I may write some more this time next year ;)**

Connie stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her smudged eye makeup. She'd known as soon as Rita suggested watching Titanic that it was a bad idea. She didn't, however, know why she got so emotional every time she watched it. It was highly embarrassing the first few times it had happened but this didn't even compare to how she was feeling now it had happened in front of Rita of all people.

She quickly tidied herself up and ventured back out into the living room.

"I still can't believe Connie Beauchamp herself shed tears! And during Titanic of all films? Honestly!" Rita joked as she entered the room.

"What's wrong with Titanic?" Connie said rather too indignantly.

"Well, it's not the best film of all time,"

"Fair enough, but it IS a classic!"

"Not that excuse again! A film could be the worst and most boring 2 hours ever but someone would still defend it by calling it a classic,"

"Remind me why we're even having this conversation?"

"Why? Are you suggesting you want to do something else?" Rita said cheekily, raising her eyebrows.

"Steady on Freeman! The night is still young, don't you think?"

"Hmm, I suppose neither of us are on shift until the evening... soo technically that means we do have the whole of tomorrow to do what I know we're both thinking about right now,"

Connie wasn't usually one to blush but the suggestive nature of Rita's words had not only turned her cheeks a subtle shade of red, but also got her heartbeat racing. Not to mention the fact she was just a little bit turned on, although she wouldn't admit this to Rita.

"Constance Beauchamp are you _blushing?!"_ Rita was once again amused, seeing this side of Connie was still so new to her and she was never quite sure what to expect.

Connie didn't answer her, instead letting the attraction between the pair take over and grabbing the back of Rita's neck and pulling her in so their lips were practically touching, before closing the gap and kissing her deeply.

Oh how long she'd been waiting to do that again. She still hadn't forgotten how the other woman's lips tasted on hers. It was full of the kind of passion and sweetness she'd never experienced before. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, head spinning and her heart beating even faster than before.

Meanwhile Rita was equally as stunned by Connie's impulsive actions, she too was now incredibly turned on and not quite sure what to think. Well, there were a few things at the forefront of her mind (mainly the incredibly attractive woman who had just full on snogged her for the second time!) but the rest were a jumble in her mind, but it wasn't long before her desire for the woman in front of her took full control of her and without another thought she replicated Connie's action and kissed her back, this time with even more passion that she didn't think was even there.

Before either of the pair could stop for breath again, they stood up, and to Connie's surprise, Rita took full control, pushing her up against the living room wall. She wasn't able to stop her hands from travelling somewhat further down Connie's neck and when a gentle moan escaped her lips, Rita was sent fully over the edge and had to grip on to the wall equally as much as Connie's slim figure in order to stop herself from collapsing then and there. This is what Connie does to her, drives her over the edge, makes her tremble from head to toe. Being with her was exhilarating, and she couldn't get enough.

She wondered what was going through Connie's head then. Had she ever even been with a woman before? Rita wasn't sure of the answer but maybe it explained why she was allowing her to take control. To be fair Rita hadn't really given her much chance to take control herself, but Rita had always imagined Connie would be the more dominant person in the relationship (of course having imagined this scenario many times in her head) but she hadn't predicted it to be anything like this.

Almost as soon as she had begun to process that thought, Connie managed to take control somehow, pushing her out of the doorway and towards the stairs, the kisses becoming faster and faster still. She thought they'd have to stop in order to get safely up the stairs but both of them were too wrapped up in the moment to care. Instead they clung onto each other more than they did the banister and before they knew it the night had flown by and they were sprawled on Connie's mattress, limbs tangled under the thin sheets with the cool summer night's air lightly brushing at their figures.

It was a night neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
